Never take a Dare from a New Smasher
by littleangel123
Summary: Two new Smashers come to the Mansion. Both of them are sisters. What happens if Pit takes a dare from the older one? ZeldaxLink PeachxMario MarthxSamus Meta KnightxKirby I do not own Super Smash Bros games. They belong to their original owners.
1. The Newcomers

Never Take a Dare from a New Smasher

Master Hand called everyone to the main hall to welcome two new Smashers. Apparently they were sisters. While they were waiting, Crazy Hand was giving a lecture about Fluffy Bunnies.

"FlUfFy BuNnIeS aRe So CuTe! YoU cAn HuG tHeM-"

"Crazy! You already said that!" Master Hand yelled.

"When will they stop fighting?" Link asked his girlfriend Zelda. She shrugged.

"Who knows?" Zelda replied. Then, there was a knock at the door.

"They're here!" Master Hand said hurrying to the door. Two girls came in through the door. The older one was wearing a ninja-like outfit (Sort of like Sheik). Her arms and legs were covered in bandages; she had a blue short sleeve t-shirt, a green vest, a green skirt, kneel leveled pants, chin length black hair, dark brown eyes and glasses. There was a katana strapped to her back.

The other one had chin length black hair like her sister except with bangs across her forehead; glasses, a red t-shirt, black pants, a black scarf and a bag filled with who-knows-what. Both were arguing about something.

"I knew we should've taken the left turn at Hyrule!" The ninja yelled.

"They were back at home?" Link said confused.

"But we should've taken the right turn at Dreamland!" the younger one yelled back. Kirby, Meta Knight and King Dedede looked at each other.

"That would've taken us to Altea!" Marth and Ike looked a bit shocked when they heard the name of their old home.

"WeLcOmE!" Crazy hand yelled. The two girls stopped fighting.

"Hello." Said the ninja. She gave them a small smile.

"YO!" the younger one yelled. The ninja shook her head.

"Welcome to the Smash Mansion. I'm Master Hand and this idiot beside me is Crazy Hand, my younger brother." Master Hand greeted. He turned to everyone else. "This ninja is Shinobu and the younger one is Setsuko." Pit went flying to them joyfully.

"My name is Pit Icarus! It's nice to meet you two!" he said shaking each of their hands.

"It is nice to meet you too Pit." Shinobu said calmly. Setsuko nodded. She looked around and saw Meta Knight.

"EEEEKKK!" She jumped behind her sister. "I'm scared of him." She whispered to her sister. Shinobu only rolled her eyes. Pit looked at them questionably.

"Is she okay?" Pit asked Shinobu. She shrugged.

"I have no idea." She answered. Zelda, Peach and Samus (In her Zero Suit) came up to them.

"Are you okay?" Zelda asked gently. Peach pulled Setsuko from behind Shinobu.

"Are you afraid of Meta Knight?" Samus asked. Setsuko nodded. Kirby came bouncing up to them.

"Poyo, Poyo, Poyoyo! (Don't be afraid of Meta-kun. He won't bite!)" Kirby said reassuringly.

"Yes, I will." Meta Knight said.

"AAAAAHHHHHH! I'M AFRAID OF HIM!" Setsuko jump behind Peach. Kirby ran to Meta Knight and smacked him on the head.

"POYO! Poyo, poyo, poyoyo, poyo!(META-KUN! Don't scare the new smasher!)" Kirby scolded. Meta Knight grumbled.

"Uh…Okay then. Link, Young Link, Toon Link and Pit, can you show the new Smashers to their rooms?" Master Hand asked. They nodded. Pit grabbed Shinobu's hand.

"C'mon! You're room is in between mine and Marth's!" Pit started to fly up. Shinobu kept bumping into statues, stairwells and trophies.

"PIT! Let me down!" Shinobu yelled.

"Wha-t?" Pit accidently let go and Shinobu came tumbling down the stairs. Once she hit the floor, Zelda, Link, Toon Link, Young Link, Marth, Pit, Setsuko and Dr. Mario came running (or flying to her).

"Oh my goddesses! I'm so sorry Shinobu!" Pit yelled. Shinobu got up dizzyingly.

"I'm okay." She said. There was a bump forming on her head.

"She-a seems to-a be okay." Dr. Mario said after checking the bump. Zelda sighed in relief.

"That is good." Marth said. Shinobu noticed his Japanese accent.

"Konichiwa." She said to Marth.

"You know Japanese?" He asked surprised.

"Just a bit." She answered back. She got up normally.

"That's impressive for a young _shinobi_(ninja). You recover quickly. No wonder your name is endurance." Marth said.

"Arigato. Onamae wa nan desu ka? (What is your name?)" Shinobu asked him.

"Watashi wo namae Marth desu. (My name is Marth.)" He answered her back.

"Hajimemashite Marth-san.(Nice to meet you Marth-san.)"

"Well, when you're done talking in Japanese, Marth, can you and Pit show Shinobu to her room?" Master Hand asked. Marth nodded. He and Pit walked her up the stairs and to the third floor. Link, Young Link and Toon Link turned to Setsuko.

"Come, we'll show you your room." Link said. Toon Link grabbed Setsuko hand.

"Hi! I'm Toon Link, but you can just call me Toony. My oldest brother Link knows the way to your room because his girlfriend's room is right beside yours!" Toon Link said happily.

"TOONY!" Link yelled while blushing.

"Whatever, let's go take her to her room lover boy…" Young Link snickered.

"SHUT UP YOUNG! BOTH OF YOU ARE LOVER BOYS TOO, BECAUSE YOU GOT YOUNG ZELDA AND TETRA!" Link screamed.

"BIG BROTHER!" Young Link and Toon Link shrieked. Setsuko just watched the madness. It just reminds her of this old comedy "The Three Stooges".

"Can we just go now?" Setsuko asked. All three froze still pulling each other's hair.

"Oh, sure let's go everyone!" Link said. Zelda just sighed.

"Oh, here we go again." She muttered. They all finally went to Setsuko's room. Kirby was running to Setsuko.

"POYO! Poyo yoyo, poyo, poyoyo? (Hi Setsuko! Did you know you're also beside my room and Meta-kun is beside mine?)" Kirby said gleefully. Setsuko turned pale as she saw Meta Knight getting in his room.

"AHHHHHHH! GET ME IN THIS STUPID ROOM!" she yelled banging on the door. Then the door flung open and jumped in.

"Hey, my luggage is already here!" Setsuko said as she saw her luggage lying on the bed. Master Hand flew to Setsuko.

"Are you ready for your first battle?" Master Hand asked.

"No."

"You are battling whether you like it or not!"

"Okay…"

"Good! Your first opponent is Meta Knight!"

"I hate my life…I hate it, I hate it, I hate it." Setsuko muttered as she saw Meta Knight behind the door.

"Are you ready?" Master hand said cheerfully.

"No…Please don't make me fight the Masked Man of Doom!" Setsuko muttered to Master Hand. Meta Knight swiftly charged at Poor Setsuko.

"You are fighting me whether you like it or not. Got it?" Meta Knight said putting his sword close to her neck.

"Yes…Okay…" She squeaked. Meta Knight put away his sword.

"Good." Meta Knight said.

"Come on you two! You guys are fighting at the Halberd stage!" Master hand grabbing Setsuko to the battle field.

_Why does Master hand have to make me fight at his stage too?_

Meanwhile, Shinobu was talking to Pit then saw Setsuko getting pulled by Master hand while Meta Knight is following along.

"Strange…Is My sister going to fight?" Shinobu said to herself.

"Hey Shinobu! Look at this, Setsuko is fighting Meta knight at the Halberd! Isn't it great?" Pit said showing Shinobu her sister preparing to fight in the big screen.

"Oh…My…Poseidon!" Shinobu said in shock.

"What's wrong? Aren't you supposed to be proud of your sister for fighting the one of greatest swordsman of the Smash mansion?" He said to her happily.

"Oh goddesses, you don't know how she is when she's scared." Shinobu said darkly.

"What?"

"You'll see when the fight starts…"

(The Halberd)

"Let the match, BEGIN!" Master hand announced.

"Come on; show me what you're made of." Meta Knight said. Setsuko gulped with her feet shaking.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU'RE NEVER GONNA GET ME ALIVE! NEVER! BECAUSE I'M SCARED AND FAST!" Setsuko screamed as she runs extremely unpredictably fast.

"Come back and fight me!" Meta Knight yelled chasing her. Crazy hand found the perfect chase song and played it. It was the "Yakkity Sax" song from the Benny Hill theme song. Many people sweat dropped from that song. Setsuko keeps picking up banana peels and throwing it at Meta Knight which he kept slipping on.

"Ha, ha, ha you can't catch me! EEKKKKK!" Meta Knight threw his sword at Setsuko which she dodged.

"Stop making me like a fool!" Meta Knight yelled as he got his sword back. Then they both saw a smash ball. Meta Knight hit it with his sword, it wobbled. Setsuko hits it with her fist 2 times and got it. She saw Meta Knight going after her. Then unleashed her Final Smash move.

"Time for me, to SHINE!" Setsuko called out. She let out a piercing and deafening note that threw Meta Knight off the stage.

"GAME!" Master Hand called out. Then a trophy of Meta Knight appeared.

"I can't believe I won and…Hey, what does this do?" Setsuko said reaching to touch the trophy.

"DON'T TOUCH THE BASE, SETSUKO!" everyone screamed except Master Hand.

"What will happen if I touch the base?" Setsuko asked.

"He'Ll CoMe To LiFe!" Crazy Hand said.

"Setsuko, no matter how scared you are with Meta Knight, you have to shake hands with him, so touch the base." Master hand said. Setsuko nodded. She lightly tapped the base of Meta Knight's trophy. The trophy glowed and Meta Knight appeared.

"My ears…" he moaned.

"Is there a doctor in the house?" Setsuko asked. Dr. Mario came forward and checked Meta Knight's ears.

"He's-a fine. Just-a little bit-a deaf. His-a hearing will-a come back-a soon." The doctor said. A few seconds later, Meta Knight's hearing came back.

"Uh…Peace?" Setsuko held out her hand.

"Hn. Fine. Peace." Meta Knight shook her hand. Shinobu narrowed her eyes.

"He's lying." She said to herself.

"_You can tell too_?" Lucario went up to her.

"You can speak?" Shinobu asked.

"_Yes. I could also tell that Meta Knight hates your sister. She has a nice aura though. It's…energetic." _Lucario said.

"Of course. She's a hyperactive sugarball." Shinobu said.

"_You have a nice aura too. It's calm and serious._" Lucario said.

"Thank you." Shinobu said.

"Hey guys!" Setsuko skipped happily towards her sister.

"Setsuko, I think Meta Knight-WATCH OUT!" Shinobu and Lucario pushed her away from a falling sandbag.

"_It's Meta Knight." _Lucario said pointing up. Everyone looked up and saw Meta Knight hiding in the chandelier.

"Uh…hi." He said waving.

"Poyo!(Hi Meta-kun!)" Kirby yelled waving.

"Just great Setsuko, you made an enemy on your first day." Shinobu said. Pit patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry Shinobu! She and Meta Knight will be friends in no time!" he said.

"I still think that she needs a bodyguard." Shinobu muttered.

"Don't worry kid. She'll be fine." Ike walked up to Pit and Shinobu. "I'm Ike by the way. Your name's Shinobi right?"

"Nice to meet you Ike. But, my name's Shino_bu_." Shinobu said.

"Sorry, I just heard Marth call you that." Ike said ruffling her hair.

"Shinobi is okay. It just means ninja in Japanese." Shinobu explained.

"Okay then. See you later Shinobu." Ike walked away. A little red snake came slithering to Shinobu. She picked it up curiously.

"What is a snake doing here?" She asked Pit.

"Where's my snake?" a young blonde boy was running around with a kid in a baseball cap.

"Hey, is this yours?" Shinobu came up to the boy and crouched down to his size. She held up the snake.

"Yes. I use him in battle. My name is Lucas." Said the boy as he took his snake back.

"I'm Ness." The other boy said. "Thanks for finding it."

"Your welcome. By the way, I'm Shinobu." She shook each of their hands. "Take care of it."

"We will!" Ness and Lucas ran off in the other direction.

"Good kids." Shinobu muttered.

"Bye Lucas, bye Ness!" Setsuko yelled.

"You still need a bodyguard." Shinobu commented.

"Poyo! Poyo!(Me! I'll do it!)" Kirby said.

"Okay." Shinobu said.

"Well done Setsuko. Here's your payment." Master Hand handed her 30 coins.

"Sweet!" Setsuko put her money in bag.

"Young Shinobi? What's in that bag of hers?" Marth asked Shinobu.

"Medicine and survival stuff." She replied simply.

"Is that really what she keeps inside there?" Samus asked. Shinobu nodded.

"That's it for today!" Master Hand said. Everyone nodded. They went to their rooms tired from the eventful day.

Setsuko: I am scared. I wished I never accepted the contract.

Shinobu: Too bad, now you're here! No turning back now, eh?

Kirby: Poyo yoyoyo (Don't worry, nobody will hurt you!)

Setsuko: Everyone, DUCK! (pushed down Shinobu and Kirby as sword zipped passed them)

Shinobu: (looked at the sword) that's definitely Meta Knight's…

Meta Knight: Sorry, tried to throw it at Pit! (So close!)

Setsuko: Please review or Meta Knight will throw his big…Sharp…Sword…I'm going to bed, going to hide under my covers and lock the door…Not coming out…Bye! (dashes to her room) 


	2. The Bet

Note: For the accidental thing about Ike and Marth's homeland, Let's just say Ike lives there part time. No flames please.

The Bet

The next morning, everyone got up to see Shinobu's battle. Even Setsuko woke up early. They waited two hours before Red (Pokemon Trainer) got impatient.

"When's your sister going to wake up?" Red asked Setsuko. Both became fast friends when they met.

"I have no idea." Setsuko said. On the sidelines, Marth, Ike, Samus, Link, Young Link, Toon Link and Mario decided to check Shinobu's stats.

"Let's see how strong she is. I'm curious. Little Shinobu is quite intresting." Ike said.

"You're right. Young Shinobi is quite interesting." Marth said.

"Should we be doing this? Anyone of us could be fighting her." Samus said. Marth grinned and put his arm around her.

"It's fine." He said.

"Let's-a see." Mario said. They looked her up on the stat computer. (Highest is 10)

Shinobu

Age: 13

Height: 5'2

World: ?

Weapons: Katana, kunai, shuriken, chains, element technique and senbon

Attack: 10

Defense: 5

Speed: 8

Swordsmanship: 10

Magic: 5

Information: Became a ninja at age 9. Likes to play the flute. Don't touch her katana or flute. There would be serious consequences if you do. She has a foul temper.

Final Smash: Elemental Ninja Devastation

"Young Shinobi _is _a shinobi after all." Marth said.

"Unlike her sister, her stats, minus the height, name and information, has question marks until someone battles her." Link said.

"She's your age Young." Toon Link pointed out.

"Your right…" Young Link said.

"She would be a good match for Sheik." Samus commented.

"I-a hope I battle-a her." Mario said.

"She's here!" Red yelled. Everyone looked towards the door and saw a sleepy Shinobu walking in.

"Hi Shinobu!" Pit said gleefully as he flew up to her.

"Ugh…" Shinobu slammed into a wall and landed on a couch.

"Pika? Pika pi? (Huh? What's wrong?)" Pikachu asked.

"_She's half asleep."_ Lucario said.

"Is she always like that?" Zelda asked.

"Yep. If she didn't get enough sleep." Setsuko said. Ike went over to the couch.

"Shinobu, are you okay?" he asked. Instead of an answer, Shinobu was snoring softly.

"Poor Young Shinobi. I heard her tossing and turning last night." Marth said. He patted the ninja on the head. "Maybe we should give her some tea to wake her up a little."

"I-a got it!" Luigi came running with the tea. Sadly, he tripped and the tea spilt all over Shinobu. She sat up slowly.

"Who. Spilt. Tea. On. Me?" She asked slowly. Her black hair was soaked and in her face, making her look like the Grudge. Marth could've sworn he saw Shinobu's eyes flash red.

"I'm-a sorry Shinobu. I was-a getting tea for-a you." Luigi said. He had heard about her temper from Mario.

"Fine. Just don't do it again." Shinobu said. She got up and walked out of the room.

"Wow, she must be really tired if she didn't kill Luigi on the spot." Setsuko said. Shinobu came back a few minutes later all dry, but, still sleepy. She sat down on a dry couch. Pit flew over and sat down beside her.

"Shinobu, what kept you up all night?" Pit asked.

"Couldn't sleep." She answered. Pit raised an eyebrow.

"We know that. But, can't you explain it in more detail?"

"Bed's lumpy."

"Princess and the Pea." Setsuko mumbled. Shinobu threw a pillow at her sister. Setsuko dodged but, ran into Red. Marth caught the pillow and threw it back. It hit Pit.

"_You're lying. The beds in the mansion are always soft no matter what." _Lucario said. Shinobu sighed. Pit started to poke her.

"Tell us please. Or, I won't stop poking you." Pit said.

"Fine. I found out Crazy Hand's room is above mine. There is a vent that connects our rooms. He wouldn't shut up about fluffy bunnies." Shinobu explained.

"Oh…" Pit stopped poking her as she fell back asleep. Master Hand then entered the room.

"Shinobu, are you ready for your first match?" Master Hand asked.

"Zzz…" Shinobu started snoring again.

"Why is she sleeping?" Master Hand asked.

"Crazy Hand's room is right above hers." Pit said.

"Wake her up." Master Hand said. Pit tried to poke her but, she wouldn't wake up. Then Marth, tried shaking her, Zelda put ice to her cheek, Toon Link blasted heavy metal music in her ear, Young Link tried yelling in her ear, Link tried talking gently, Bowser tried roaring, Wolf tried howling, Kirby tried his mic power up, Diddy Kong smacked cymbals together but, none of those work. Master Hand finally grabbed Shinobu and shook her violently.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" She yelled. Master Hand dropped her back on the couch.

"Good. You'll be battling Pit in the Skyworld stage." Master Hand said. He started pushing the two towards the door.

"Master Hand! She hasn't had breakfast yet!" Peach called out as he took the angel and the ninja away.

"Shinobu, catch!" Samus threw a granola bar towards Shinobu. Instead, it hit Pit and he caught it.

"I think this was for you." Pit said handing Shinobu the granola bar.

"Thanks." She took it from him and started to eat it.

A few minutes later…

"Begin!" Master Hand called out.

"The fight is on Shinobu!" Pit called out.

"Are you sure you don't want to quit?" She called back while twirling a kunai.

"OoOo! ThEy BoTh TaUnTeD!" Crazy Hand announced.

"You don't have to say that Crazy. Everyone heard it." Master Hand said. Pit shot an arrow at her but, Shinobu quickly dodged it. She disappeared in a flash and came up behind Pit. She hit him with a punch that knocked him across the stage.

In the waiting room…

"Wow…she punches hard." Red said.

"Once I punched her fist, it felt like my hand broke." Setsuko said. Red sweat dropped.

"Oh…"

Back to the fight…

Pit got up from the surprising punch. If he had a lot of damage, he would have flown off the stage. He saw that Shinobu had jumped up to the higher level. Pit flew to where Shinobu was and saw that a smash ball had appeared. He took his chance and quickly started to fly towards it. Shinobu took out a chain and threw it at Pit. Like a lasso, it tied itself around his ankle. With all her strength, she pulled him down and jumped on his head to the smash ball. Luckily or unluckily (in Pit's case) she broke it.

"Elemental Ninja Devastation!" Shinobu spun around Pit and tied him up in chains. She pinned the chains down with some strong looking kunai. She took out her katana and it was glowing in all different colors. She wasn't exactly hitting Pit with it but, with every slash, an element came out. In the final hit, every element came towards Pit and it hit him off the stage.

"GAME!" Master Hand called out. A Pit trophy appeared. Shinobu touched the base of it. Pit appeared, rubbing his head.

"Good game." She said helping him up. They started walking down a hallway.

"You too. Beginners luck though." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Excuse me?" she asked offended.

"Beginner's luck." Pit said again.

"Why is that?"

"Master Hand said that most beginners lose their first battle." Pit said.

"Were you expecting me to lose?" Shinobu asked angrily.

"You know, some people quit when the smash ball is that high. They could get damaged on their fall." Pit said.

"Are you saying that you thought I wasn't brave enough to get that? Well, Mr. I have Wings, just to tell you, I've experienced much scary than that!" Shinobu said. "I bet you can't watch 'Billy the Exterminator' without getting scared! It's not as bad as fighting assassins but, it's still scary."

"Can too! Tonight, we'll watch it. Deal?" Pit said offering his hand.

"Deal." Shinobu shook the angel's hand. From the around the corner, Setsuko, Red, Marth and Ike were watching them fight.

"What's 'Billy the Exterminator?" Marth asked.

"It's this reality show about this guy who get's rid of animals from people's homes without killing them. If it's pests he's suppose to get rid of, like wasps, rats and cockroaches, he kills them." Setsuko explained.

"Is that all?" Red asked.

"Nah, but, there was this wasp nest that was 5 times it's original size and Billy and his brother had to somehow take it out without getting the wasps mad." Setsuko said.

"Ike, are you okay?" Marth asked his fellow swordsman. Poor Ike was a bit green.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just…grossed out. That's all." Ike said.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" Setsuko was screaming at Meta Knight.

"…" Meta Knight glanced at Setsuko angrily.

"SERIOUSLY! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? JUST BECAUSE I HUMILLIATED YOU DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU HAVE TO KILL ME! EVEN THOUGH I THREW BANANAS, IT WAS MY STRATAGY SO I CAN SLOW YOU DOWN AND I GET THE SMASH BALL!" Setsuko shrieked in agony.

"I wasn't trying to kill you…"

"Then, what?"

"I tried to humiliate you which I just did. Now, my work here is done." Meta Knight turned around with a swoosh of his cape and he disappeared. Setsuko twitched and started to hit her head against the wall.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." Setsuko kept muttering. Mario came out of his room confused.

"What's-a happening? I-a hear smashing." Mario said.

"Meta Knight humiliated me." Setsuko said. She was in a corner being emo.

"Um, okay-a. I'm-a gone." Mario dashed back into his room.

"You guys were listening to me and Pit's conversation!" Setsuko, Red, Ike and Marth looked up to see Shinobu on the ceiling. She jumped down to face them.

"Uh…no we weren't!" Marth said.

"Yes you were. I heard a bit of giggling while we were talking. Three males and one female. I was right." Shinobu said. Marth started to sweat. The young girl was sort of intimidating.

"It was Marth's idea!" Red squeaked. Shinobu looked at the blue haired swordsman. Marth muttered 'traitor' to Red.

"Why were you watching me?" Shinobu asked.

"Bowser dared me!" Marth blurted out.

"I would kill you for listening to him but, Samus would kill me if I kill you." Shinobu said. Then she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Thank you Samus!" Marth said quietly.

"I'm sort of interested in that 'Billy the Exterminator' thing. Maybe I could watch it with Pit and Shinobu." Red said.

"Okay. Let's do it!" Setsuko said. Marth and Ike nodded.

"Maybe everyone else could too." Ike said.

"Sure!" Then, the four went in separate directions to tell everyone else about it.

Setsuko: I can't wait to watch 'Billy the Exterminator'! It's my favourite show!

Shinobu: Are you still mad at Meta Knight?

Setsuko: Nope! *eyes blink red*

Lucario: _She has a grudge on Meta Knight._

Shinobu: Okay then…We do not own Super Smash Bros. Or Billy the Exterminator. Please Review! And NO flames!


	3. The Show of Horror

The Show of Horror

Pit waited on the couch for Shinobu to come. The show they were suppose to watch was about to start.

"Where could she be?" he thought out loud.

"Where could who be?" Pit turned and saw Shinobu sitting beside him.

"There you are! Let's watch." Pit said.

"Can we watch too?" Zelda and Link stood behind them.

"Sure." Shinobu moved closer to Pit so Zelda and Link could sit down.

"Hi!" Setsuko squeezed in between Zelda and Shinobu.

"Hey big brother!" Toon Link and Young Link came over. Toon Link sat on Link's lap and Young Link sat on the arm beside Link. Soon everyone else was there along with Master Hand and Crazy Hand.

"This show isn't so bad." Pit said out loud.

"Keep watching…" Shinobu said. Then, there was screaming.

"EEEKK!" Zelda shrieked. She practically knocked Toon Link off Link and jumped into her boyfriend's lap.

"M-Mario!" Peach grabbed Mario and started holding on for dear life.

"THERE"S COCKROACHES EVERYWHERE IN THAT HOUSE!" Samus screamed while squeezing Marth's hand.

"Cockroaches. Cool." Setsuko said.

"Boring." Shinobu muttered. Pit looked at her apprehensively.

"Where's-a Ike?" Luigi asked. Then, he heard someone puking in the bathroom.

"I think he's in there." R.O.B said.

"Pika pika chu? (Is he going to be alright?)" Pikachu asked.

"_I think so._" Lucario reassured Pikachu.

"Thank the goddesses he's out of that house." Young Link said after a few minutes.

"Well, that wasn't so bad. Was it Pit?" Shinobu said turning to the angel beside her. Pit was sweating beside her.

"Yeah…not bad…" Pit replied. As they watched, the screaming started again.

"AGGGHHHHH" Pit screamed. Then, he cursed himself. He should've known better than to take a dare from a new Smasher!

"You lose!" Shinobu said in triumph.

"POYO!(META_KUN!)" Kirby screeched. He grabbed onto Meta Knight who started turning red.

"OH MY GODDESSES! THAT CROCODILE BIT HIM!" Link yelled. Zelda patted Link reassuringly.

"Y-you don't k-know that i-it bit him. T-the commercial c-cut in b-before it s-showed that i-it a-actually b-bit him." Marth stuttered.

"It's back on!" Toon Link pointed out.

"YaY! hE dIdN't GeT bItTeN!" Crazy Hand said happily.

"Wow…" Master Hand said. "Now…everyone to bed. That's enough horror for today."

The Next Day…

Shinobu was quietly reading a book on an armchair with Pit, who was looking over her shoulder. Marth was talking with Samus and Ike, Mario was giving Peach flowers and Link was taking a walk with Zelda in the courtyard. Everything was quite peaceful as others would say.

"Meta Knight? Can I massage your wings?" Setsuko asked him.

"Uh…sure." Meta Knight let his wings out. Setsuko grinned and snapped both of his wings. "OOOOWWWWW!"

"Revenge…" Setsuko whispered evilly. Meta Knight then started running for dear, precious life. Setsuko started running after him with a laser. She started to shoot like crazy.

"There goes my book…" Shinobu said as a beam shot a hole through her book.

"Aren't you going to stop her?" Pit asked as Shinobu got another book out.

"Nah, he caused too much trouble for her. Plus, I'm lazy." Shinobu said.

"HELP ME!" Meta Knight screamed. For the whole day, everyone watched poor Meta Knight get chased. At the end of the day, Meta Knight had a full body cast on. He had a feeling that a life with these new Smashers would be eventful.

Thanks for bearing with us. I promise that there will be sequels! Please Review but, no Flames!


End file.
